Application:Daisy Jacinta
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? GMT' *'Activity Level? 7' *'Any comments/questions? Nope :3' *'Is this your first character? Nope' IC Info *'Character Name': Daisy Jacinta *'Model': Lily Rabe *'Age:' 21 *'Birth date (optional):' 14 April *'Crime:' Assault, Resisting Arrest *'Assembly:' Second Biography Daisy was born to Misty and Hank Jacinta, a peace-loving and nature-loving family. Misty and her husband were eager botanists, trying to experiment and create plantlife on ADVIVO. They were eager to bring back the natural balance brought about by plants. However noble their cause, they were considered strange and weird in ADVIVO for their obsession and fascination with greenery- but the couple didn't care; they went about their endeavours and continued with their experiments. Authorities kept close eyes on them- not that it was illegal to use plants, but at first they thought that the plants was an excuse to grow and keep their own drugs. After a few spot checks, which the couple gladly agreed to, it was clear that the couple were clean and drugs would not be an issue, they still continued the spot checks, just because the couple were weird. Misty gave birth to Daisy at the age of 40, quite old and rather strange, but it was no matter, the baby was fine and so was the mother. Daisy, like her parents took a similar obsession to plants- but where Misty and Hank were doing it for science, Daisy took a more spiritual stance. She called plants and animals "God's children", and wanted to help every single living organism within her power. Daisy grew and studied plants with her parents but expanded her knowledge much more- her thirst for it was insatiable and she simply needed to know everything. It was no suprise that other citizens treated her as cruelly as her parents. But she too shrugged it off. Her philosophy was that she knew who she was and she could defend herself. However, when a socialite girl spewed some harsh words regarding her parents, it was the last straw. She was twenty, and her parents had spent about forty years dedicating their lives to this, without standing up for themselves. She lost it, punching the girl and kicking her. She was extremely uncharacteristic but more importantly- detained. The authorities came and restrained her but that was when she realised what she had done. Naturally she resisted arrest- another crime- pleading for a just trial, which only made it worse. She was sent down to Earth. Earth wasn't too bad a punishment for her. Daisy was able to live among the plants and made it her duty to look after the plants. It was no surprise when she recieved the title, "Swamp Girl" from her fellow prisoners. Daisy remains her calm, airy self but still has her dark side when provoked. Personality Daisy is naturally calm and generally does not care what people say about her. She appears stupid, if not crazy- but she knows that people think this about her. She's extremely intelligent but won't show it, won't give them the satisfaction. She does pack in quite the punch, as recounted by the poor girl who insulted her parents in Advivo. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' Timid, Vague, Obsessive *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' Warmhearted, Sincere, Passionate Other (important) If this is not your first character, then please leave this section blank. If this is, in fact, your first, please do not leave this blank. *'Application password:' ---- Category:Application Category:Accepted